Yuki Kuran
|kanji= |rōmaji= |race= Pureblood |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 164 cm (5'4") |eyes= Reddish Brown |hair= Dark Brown |occupation= Dorm President Student |status= Alive |relatives= Haruka Kuran (Father, Deceased) Juri Kuran (Mother, Deceased) Kaname Kuran (Brother,Fiancé,Ancestor) Rido Kuran (Uncle, Deceased) Senri Shiki (Cousin) |weapons= Artemis |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Yui Horie |english voice= Mela Lee |Image Gallery= Yes }} Yuki Cross/Yuki Kuran '(黒主 優姫/玖蘭 優姫 ''Kurosu Yūki/''Kuran Yūki'') is the main protagonist of the series. She is initially portrayed as a Human but is later revealed to be a daughter of the Kuran family, one of the remaining seven Pureblood families. When her brother and fiancé, Kaname Kuran goes 'mad', she becomes the acting Head of the Vampire Society. Appearance '''Appearance as the human, Yuuki Cross. Yuuki has a slender body with large brown eyes with a hidden red tint in them. She has shoulder length dark brown hair with light red/brown hue highlights in them. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose, signifying her position as a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Additionally under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Yuki carries an anti-vampire weapon the Artemis Rod. She wears knee length dark leather brown boots. Appearance as the pureblood, Yuki Kuran. Upon her awakening as a Pureblood Princess it is instantly noticeable that her appearance is strikingly beautiful like her mother Juri Kuran and she has also been praised to have the same "kind and tender eyes/gaze" as her father Haruka Kuran in Night 54, page 7 Compared to her human hair and appearances, as a vampire, Yuki's hair has grown to be much longer, reaching down to the back of her waist. Her character development as a vampire is now potrayed to be more feminine and definately more toned down compared to her human side. Yuki's eyes glows red and less in brown, very much like her fiancé now. During the time that she had spent, living in the Kuran mansion with Kaname Kuran and Hanabusa Aido, Yuki is seen from time to time to be wearing Pajamas or long sleeved dresses that reaches above her knees. She is also drawn to be wearing high heeled shoes or somtimes bare footed. Yuki adorns pretty head pieces and accessories such as, hairbands, beret hats, pearl necklaces, gloves with ribbons. When important Vampire or Hunter functions she is dressed in long elegant ball gown dresses. In Night 54 it is seen that Yuki gets her pedicure and medicure done by Kaname and Ruka personally. Whenever Yuki leaves the kuran mansion to go to town in secret, She wears more casual, but still very neatly and fully dressed. Yuki continues to use Artemis as her main weapon after it transforms into a scythe that vampires such like herself can wield in Night 41 But in Night 83 , Yuuki uses Aretmis to cut off her long hair, reverting to her old hairstyle to show Kaname that she is upset with his unknown plans and is disappointed in his sudden change in character. As a child, Yuuki's hair was long, reaching her mid back. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and a rather comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and protects the day class students from sneaking into the night class dorms. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori and Zero. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing past. As a human, she has been seen as standing sides with vampires but deep in her heart she feared all vampires (because of a vampire that attacked her when she was little) excluding Kaname Kuran. Because of this fear she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own. Yuuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and disguises it with a smile. But Zero, having grown up with her for four years, is always able to tell when something is bothering her, making it hard for her to hide things from him and vice versa. Following her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuuki shed the fears she once retained. When a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected of a Pureblood Princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful. Yuuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret. Yuki's favorite subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is ginger pork stir fry set, as well as parfaits. History Yuuki was five years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran Family household seeking to take her away. In order to protect her, Juri sacrifices herself to seal Yuki's vampire nature and erases Yuuki's memory. Yuuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a Level E Vampire who tried to devour her while being alone on a snowy day. She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname and their past relationship, he remained an important figure in Yuuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to, eventually leading Yuuki to develop intimate feelings for him. Despite having her memories sealed, as a child Yuuki experienced constant nightmares, a problem which continued nightly until Zero Kiryu joined the Cross household. As a result, Yuuki formed a strong attachment to him. She found comfort in helping Zero with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being. Shortly after Zero's arrival, another change occurred between Yuuki and Kaname's relationship. The closeness they once shared was lost after she witnessed Kaname feeding on a vampire classmate Ruka, an act which both frightened Yuki and reminded her of the difference between humans and vampires. Now keenly aware of the futility of her feelings,Yuuki chose to distance herself from Kaname. Still, her longing and admiration for him remained. Furthermore as she grows and matures, Yuuki has to confront the secrets of the Purebloods (including Kaname) and her existence. Plot Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head.Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled: *Telekinesis, breaking windows on the few occasions when she experiences strong emotions41st Night. *Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings68th Night. *Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch 69th Night and includes breaking memory spells on herself. *Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form41st Night, like her mother did. *Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations, illness and disaster. Weapon Yuki's weapon is Artemis throughout the entire story. Artemis is an anti-vampire weapon given to her by Kaien Cross after she assumes her role as the school's guardian. Artemis appearence looks like a harmless plain metal rod that can extend longer when force is applied. However it can hurt any vampire just by a touch. Yuki has used Artemis to stab Rido Kuran, other than that, she has never used Artemis to kill harm other vampires. She also offered her service to remaining purebloods to take their life if they ever thought of death in chapter 57 Awakened Artemis In chapter 41, page 32 of the manga, it is seen that Artemis transformed, just like it's wielder. After Yuki is awakened as a Pureblood vampire, the appearance of Artemis completely changed. Artemis has features of a vampire and looks very much like a vampire itself. A blade resembling those of a Vampire's fang, tearing flesh on the fang (showing it's blood lust), a rod made out of bones and additional touch of bat wing designs on the back. All these features makes Artemis look like the most intimidating weapon out of all the other anti-vampire weapons. Even though Yuki is now a vampire herself, Artemis retains it's ability just like before. Making it her ultimate protection. History of Artemis Artemis was born from a pureblood hooded ancestor who sacrificed her heart to the furnace to give life to anti-vampire weapons for humanity to fend themselves off from vampires with bad intentions at the beginning of time 10,000 years ago. Artemis and Bloody Rose were originally Kaname Kuran's personal weapons before he gave them to Cross Kaien to be incharge. Which was later passed onto Yuki Kuran and Zero Kiryuu respectively when they became the school guardians. Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her Pureblood 'brother', fiancé and ancestor. When she was still human, she was already in love with Kaname Kuran. Yuki was also in love with Kaname when they were children. Both of them had a long history emotionally. At times, their relationship for each other could be even viewed as mysterious to both humans and vampires. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave with Kaname. Yuki promised to leave Cross Academy with him after she finishes her business, which includes the death of Rido Kuran, making sure that the school was safe and ultimately tying lose ends with Zero Kiryuu which ends in a disaster. Claiming that he will kill her the next time they meet. Zero easily disregarded their past friendship verbally. Something which Yuki was for once never sure about because apart from all the other matters before, this matter is dead serious for Zero Kiryuu who despise all sorts of Vampires. Even though she was very confident before when she was still human, she has fears that Zero will treat her like a stranger or just a hunter going all out to hunt her down. which has left her troubled for the past 2 years. It shows that in Yuki's personality she is a very sentimental person who treasures memories, relationships and friendships. Despite all of that, she still loves Kaname whom she considers the start of her whole world. The real problem during the 2 years. ''' Even though the 2 often pledge their love for each other verbally, often caressing and behave lovingly. Kaname still doubts that Yuki's heart is with him even after spending 2 years together. His points to doubt her are very much valid. Yuki still rejects the vampire nature within herself (e.g resist sucking blood), also showing powers that resembles creatures from the light (e.g butterflies/moth(?) She is still very human-like to his eyes, which convinces him to believe that she is better suited being a human rather than a vampire. The main flaw between the both of them is that, she does not share with Kaname about her feelings or the issues she's facing within herself. While he does not tell her his plans, because of his nature of keeping her happy and innocent without having to witness bloodshed, treating her and seeing her like the most precious being in his life, he refuses to share her with anyone. That also explains his deep hatred for Zero Kiryuu when he bit what was originally meant for him. (The part about Vampires offering their blood as to prove their love.) Yuki however suffers from an inferiority complex and sometimes compares herself to him. She sometimes doubt herself if she is even be good enough to be the one beside him. Because of her indulegnce in herself, she has too also failed to see everything he has sacrificed almost most of his life for her. example, waiting and enduring lonliness for the last 10 years, wiping out the entire vampire association and even swore to find a way to kill Rido Kuran since he cannot kill the person who awakened him - which he wished he could, gladly. All of these did force Kaname to do despicable things, but he still did knowing he might be hated and looked upon as cruel and evil. Even if it might even make Yuki hate him or feel disgusted with him he still had to do it, because no one else loves her as much as he does during that moment in that very time. '''About a short slice of Zero Kiryuu. After Yuki was turned into a vampire, she now understands how Zero or any other vampires feels when he drinks and thirsts for blood. She feels troubled by the way she thirsts for Kaname's blood is no different from how Zero thirsts and longs for hers. Knowing how a vampire can starve when they don't taste the blood of someone they desire very much, it can plunge them deeper into depression and madness. Clearly realizing how being a vampire is likely to live their remaining lives/eternity like this, she becomes even more concerned about Zero who resists his vampire nature just like she does. Because of this her mind is also preoccupied by how she will appear to him. In a way, Zero actually does understands her the most in this department and vice-versa. Kaname however, cannot understand this because he was and always have been a Vampire who has control over his vampire nature and powers almost perfectly. Think about it from Kaname's point of view for once. For someone who has lived and observed humans since from a long time ago, knows the crude and core nature of human and vampires alike before such pretty and refined words came into human civilization. Kaname has since then begun planning his moves after seeing her constant wavering concern for Zero Kiryuu and rejecting her vampire self. Which she often thought goes unnoticed. All these only gives Kaname even more certainty that she probably does not feel the same way about him as he does and probably loves Zero. Both of them could not confinde in each other which led to guesses being passed back and fourth between themselves. It all begun right after they made up seeing each other as equals in Night 67 shortly after that, Yuki disobeyed Kaname and left the house when he told her to be good and stay as he will come back and start their life anew. The real problem is here: As stated above, before she left Cross Academy she said those words to him, and he gave her the space she needed to tie lose ends/say farewell. But what we see right now is that she did not do the same nor respected his wishes. It made Kaname ultimately believe that Yuki does not trust him or believe in him or respect his wishes which lead him to do what he did. To give her back a life as a human once more and with Zero to protect her as a knight. Then he shall succeed the hooded ancestor to become the new parent. Zero Kiryu Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Even though it was only stated once, Yuki does admit to Kaname that part of her belongs to Zero. Whether this is romantic-wise or not, has yet to be proven although some fans believe that it is of a romantic nature due to a Pureblood's bloodlust only being quenched by a lover's blood. Yuki is shown sated by Zero's blood, she mentions he is the one she never thought she would attain blood from. Yuki does have some feelings for Zero but locks them up deep in her heart. Yuki erases Zero's memories of the human Yuki so Zero won't remember her after she sacrifice herself, turning her love into a human. However, he eventually regains his memories and back and decides to face his true feelings for her. The weight in Zero's heart lifted and appears fine fighting next to vampires and even a pureblood. Yuki's powers have taken Zero's hatred away. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend and roommate. Yuki affectionately calls her Yori. Sayori often worries about Yuki and her guardian duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire due to Yuki's sleeping habits. Sayori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and asks him about them, but Yuki most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Yuki was reawakened as a vampire and vanishes, Sayori is worried and tells Yuki that no matter what they will always be best friends. She has also told Yuki that she isn't scared of her despite Yuki telling her that she could have bit her. Hanabusa Aido Aido was Yuki's antagonistic senior classman who was jealous of her relationship with Kaname. After Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood Princess of the Kuran family, Aido ends up becoming her tutor and mentor. This is further enhanced to the status of protector as the series progresses. Though their new relationship is on a new, professional level, the two have demonstrated a better and closer friendship. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy Quotes Manga * "...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"Vampire Knight Manga: 1st Night * "I'm not the "Yuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuki completely devoured her." * "have you ever wanted to end your life...?" * "I want it ... I only want this man's blood." * "If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane." * "When I think of him I feel so much love and sadness ... is it a bad thing that the same feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?" * "His neck ... his beautiful pale neck ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." Anime * "It's my duty as a guardian to protect Cross Academy, Day and Night."Vampire Knight Anime: Memories of Blood * "You can hate me along with the vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero!"Vampire Knight Anime: Their Choices * "I was thinking, if I could become someone that Zero needs, then I could say goodbye to the me."Vampire Knight Anime: The Thorny Kiss * "I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him."Vampire Knight Anime: Spiralling Recollections *"...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"[5] *"I'm not the "Yuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuki completely devoured her." *''"have you ever wanted to end your life...?"'' *''"I want it ... I only want this man's blood."'' *''"If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane."'' *''"When I think of him I feel so much love and sadness ... is it a bad thing that the same feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?"'' *''"His neck ... his beautiful pale neck'' ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy